The invention relates to a tool for longitudinally subdividing underground sewer pipes having asymmetric, namely oval cross section.
Such pipes do not permit the use of common equipments for trenchless replacement or installation of underground lines because these, without exception, require pipelines with circular walls and thus are intended only for destruction of axially symmetrical old lines.
There is, however, a great need for devices that are applicable in a same way for oval pipes to allow trenchless replacement while using the given pipe course.